


A Thousand Words

by friedrich08



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedrich08/pseuds/friedrich08
Summary: Logan did not want to love Janus. Janus did not want to love Logan. The truth is, they were scared. So, very, extremely, scared. They just wanted to be able to love each other without the other’s caring. But it was a clear thing that they cared too much about them even interacting.
Kudos: 5





	A Thousand Words

[tw: hyperventilating/panic attack feelings. Logan’s outfit is basically the same as his sides outfit, but he has a knit sweater over it that is slightly baggy and a tie tucked into it. (the sweater tucked into his pants.) Janus is basically the same as well but his hair is a dark orange because I can.]

Logan hated this. He was the most mature of the sides yet everyone seemed to die a little when he said he wanted to go alone to the dark side hallway. He wanted to see his boyfriend. Really. He just wanted to get a hug from the person that seemed to understand him the most. 

Janus, at the time, never was able to go into the light side part of the house. It’s not like he could not, but he was too nervous to. Sure, the two blended it in by acting like they were talking about something involving Thomas, but it would always end up with them in Logan’s room, tangled in one another’s arms. Like they hoped it could be all the time. 

Sadly, the two could not do that more then twice a week. Logan usually had to give an arm and a leg to the light sides with an explanation about why they talked. He knew Remus did not care, he just wanted to be able to make dirty jokes, but it felt like utter shite. Logan, felt like utter shite. He was old enough to not have a worry mess about it. But, clearly, he could not. He always had a nerve or two on his mind as he snuck to the dark sides hallway when they expired their two trips together already.

Janus looked a bit nervous as he waited for Logan, him pulling his hair back (which was back length) and just getting it out of his face before he just said ‘screw it’ and got out of his room. He went up to Logan’s, thinking he just fell asleep before he went to pop the door open gently. Though, he really only heard very nervous sounding breathing. Usually, Janus knew when Logan was stressed, but he knew he also liked to hide it. And it seemed this was a case of Logan hiding it. 

Janus opened the door, expecting just to see Logan at his desk rather annoyed, but seeing his boyfriend sitting on his ground with papers all around him, having a panic attack. Sure, every side has issues, but Janus had only ever dealt with Logan having an episode once before. Never a full on panic attack. Janus internally cussed, closing the door behind himself before he went right to Logan’s side. 

Logan just looked overwhelmed. His hands were in his hair, knees close to his chest and his glasses on top of his head. He seemingly had found a weak spot with his patience for the day. “Logan- Logan, hey, look at me. It’s alright. I’m here, I’m here.” Janus started, calmly trying to get Logan’s hands out of his hair. The movement took Logan a bit out of his hectic breathing, thankfully. 

The next thing to tackle was Logan’s breathing. Logan had a tendency to shut down in the moments he was most vulnerable, but Janus did not want him to right now. It would make it even worse for Janus to try and recover him from his mind. “Logan, Logan. Hey, It’s okay you can get through this. Breathe. Just, breathe. Can you do that for me? Please?” The comment resulted in a bit of a slow in Logan’s movements, but more a less he had started another.

Logan usually did not hurt himself when he was in an episode, but this one seemed to have hit him hard. He had started shortly hitting the butt of his palm against his head, Janus just feeling like he was running out of options as he tried to make the other stop. He gently grabbed his hands, pulling them down from Logan’s head. Janus took Logan’s glasses off of his head, his hair looking like it would have gotten caught in them if Janus did not take them out of the tousled hair. 

Logan turned a bit, saying he was sorry as he felt Janus’ arms gently wrap around him. Janus declared the crisis was mostly averted as Logan just curled into his arms, his grip gentle on Logan as Janus soon felt the other’s arms turn to be around him as well. It was loose, but Logan hoped he felt him. Logan soon felt a kiss against his forehead, followed by Janus’ hand on his head.

After some time on the floor, the two eventually moved to be on Logan’s bed. Janus had made Logan sit there and let him pick out his pajamas for him, giving Logan some space as the other changed. Janus heard the movement take it’s finishing mark before turning once more, going and pressing another kiss on Logan’s forehead. Janus usually was not extremely affectionate, but he wanted Logan to be comfortable. And Logan soon was as Janus and him went under the covers. Nothing extreme happened, Logan simply turning to Janus’ chest for some comfort. 

Janus returned the favor, him hugging Logan after the other went up and kissed him on the lips. A short peck, was all it ended up being, but Janus was just happy Logan was mostly stable now. He would have much rather came in and seen that then see Logan in a full on melt down. Which had happened beforehand. But, Janus was confident Logan would at least sleep well tonight.


End file.
